


A moment like this

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: First Time, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: This is pretty much just Fuuma giving Kamui a blowjob. There is background angst (cause hey, it's CLAMP) but yeah, pretty much a PWP.





	A moment like this

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this takes place early on in the manga series, before secrets are revealed. Back when no one knew who Fuuma really was. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this ages ago but finally decided to post it here on AO3. I've changed the title a couple of times. Settled on a song title by Kelly Clarkson.

Kamui stood in front of the mirror hanging on his friend’s wall and stared at himself. Not that long ago he was a normal boy, he mused. Now, the world depended on him. On his choice. Literally. He was going to be either the savior or the destroyer of mankind. He was the Chosen One. He was Kamui. He would either become a Dragon of Earth or a Dragon of Heaven. It was his choice. One he didn’t want.

He was still gazing at his reflection when Fuuma came back into the room. “She’s resting,” he said of his sister. 

Kamui did not turn his head. He saw Fuuma approach him in the mirror. He stood behind him. 

“Kamui...?”

“Don’t ask, Fuuma,” he warned.

“I have to. I don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into but you’re my friend. I want to help.”

“I’ve done enough.”

Fuuma frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing. I’ll go.”

“No!” Fuuma grabbed him from behind before he could move. They stared at each other’s reflections in the mirror. “Kamui, stop running from us. From me.” His hands gentled around him, and his arms became an embrace. “I want to help. I care too much about you to let you go through this alone.”

Kamui turned his face away. He felt Fuuma’s face being lowered close to his ear. He felt breath and waited for Fuuma to try to talk him out of leaving. Instead, something totally different happened. 

Fuuma kissed his ear. 

Kamui started and turned his face. Fuuma looked back at him. 

“Fuuma?”

“Hush.” Fuuma lowered his face again and this time kissed his lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss but a kiss just the same. 

Kamui’s eyes grew wide. “Fuuma?” He repeated when his mouth was free. 

“I said hush,” the older boy answered gently. His left hand began to roam over Kamui’s chest while his right slipped down to the waistband of Kamui’s pants. His mouth kissed and sucked at his neck. Fuuma’s hand undid the buttons on Kamui’s ruffled shirt and parted the fabric. The top of his chest was now exposed. He slid his hand onto the smooth skin making the younger boy gasp. “It’s all right,” Fuuma murmured, touching him. 

His right hand worked its way under the waistband and then down to the underwear. Downward it quested, below the stomach to—

Kamui cried out as the hand touched his cock, then wrapped around it. “What--?!” But he got no further. Fuuma craned his neck and kissed him passionately, making it impossible to speak. 

As they kissed Fuuma’s hand began to move. Kamui’s whole body jerked. The other hand, on his chest, settled over one nipple and began to play with it. 

Kamui was consumed by several different feelings at once. Confusion. Desire. Joy. Wonder. Puzzlement. But over it all--a feeling of rightness; this was meant to be. 

He had been passively letting Fuuma do these things to him, even preparing to break away from him. Now he began to respond. He kissed Fuuma’s sweet lips, parting his own to let his tongue in. He brought his left hand up to cover the one on his breast; the right wandered down to touch the other. 

Fuuma removed that hand and then the other. Still kissing, he turned Kamui around so that they were facing each other. Their kiss grew more fulsome. Kamui put his arms around the older boy, but those arms were gently removed. Kamui was about to question this when he felt Fuuma’s hands on his pants. 

He was tugging them down, pulling the underwear with them. 

“It’s all right, Kamui,” Fuuma said again as he knelt and lifted each of Kamui’s feet to get the pants off. He tossed both them and the underwear off to the side. He gazed up at Kamui’s beauty. The shirt dangled down but not enough to obstruct his view. He unconsciously licked his lips, then put his hands tenderly on the insides of Kamui’s thighs. Fingers tracing an obscure pattern on his skin, he parted those thighs slowly so that he would have room. Kamui let him. 

Some part of him thought: _At last_.

Fuuma raised his mouth and pursed his lips. He gave a kiss to Kamui’s cock. It jumped. Kamui gasped. Fuuma opened his mouth and took it in. Kamui threw his head back as a million sensations warped through his body. He felt it humming. He was right. 

The older boy worked on Kamui for a time, then would remove his mouth and play with the other parts of Kamui that were exposed. He rubbed the testicles, and tickled between his legs. But he always went back to his treat. 

He had been sucking it avidly for about five minutes straight when Kamui’s whole body suddenly tightening. 

“Fuuma?!” He didn’t understand what was happening. 

“It’s all right,” the other boy nodded. “Let it happen, Kamui.”

“I don’t....I feel...” 

“Let it happen,” he repeated, giving the head a little lick. “Come. Come for me, Kamui.” Then he put his mouth back around it. 

Kamui couldn’t stop himself. He climaxed, spilling into Fuuma’s waiting mouth. He was about to cry out as he did so but remembered Kotori in the next room. He bit down on his lip and made fists against the wall hind him. He still couldn’t help the small sound that escaped him. 

Fuuma drank all of the liquid, draining him dry. When he had licked off the last drop he pulled away, turning his face up to gaze at the other lad. 

Kamui collapsed, falling into Fuuma’s waiting arms. 

“Fuuma...” he whispered. 

The older boy took hold of his face and looked down at him. “Kamui.”

Kamui started. Fuuma’s eyes. They had changed. 

“Kamui...I am your...” He seemed to get stuck. “I...am...your...”

“Fuuma?!” Kamui reached up a hand to cover the one still resting on his cheek. “what’s wrong?”

“I...am...your...”

“Fuuma! Wake up!”

A face, dearly loved, bent and lips kissed him. 

The spell was broken.

For now.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to tags


End file.
